The Florist of Sai
The Florist of Sai ( , Sai no Hanaya), also known as Kage or simply The Florist, is a character appearing throughout the ''Yakuza'' series. He is an informant and can provide any information for a high price. He used to work for the police until he was busted by fellow detective Makoto Date for selling information on the black market. He abandoned his family when he went underground but still watches over them. Personality The Florist is a shrewd businessman and a strong believer in the idea of favors and back-scratching. He almost always wants a price for any kind of service he offers to people, although he does very occasionally partake in altruistic acts, especially where Kiryu is concerned. He is very keen to keep up an image of having a strong will and not compromising on anything, even when it comes to his own son, whom he pretends is not related to him when the two meet. Although he has quite an extrovert personality, the fact that he is only ever seen wearing pajamas suggests that he doesn't often go outside. The fact that he organizes, and enjoys watching, fights in the Coliseum, which are often violent and bloody, and occasionally to the death, suggests that he may have a sadistic streak. Appearance The Florist is of large and stocky build, and rather overweight. He wears a pair of red trousers, slippers, and nothing but a blue and gold dress robe on top. He has thin hair on top and a thick mustache and is often seen smoking a cigar. In Yakuza 2/Yakuza Kiwami 2, he wears a police uniform while he is working for the police in the Millennium Tower. Yakuza/Yakuza Kiwami The Florist is based in Purgatory, a secret underground facility in the middle of West Park in Kamurocho which hosts a nightlife facility and a district-wide surveillance system which consists of a district-wide CCTV network and a good number of homeless people whom he hired as informants. His son, Takashi, is involved with a girl named Kyoka, who happens to be the daughter of the head of the Atobe Family. The Florist, with the help of Kazuma Kiryu, repeatedly helps his son out, although Takashi doesn't know who The Florist really is. The Florist mentions that someday he would like to meet Takashi as a father rather than as an informant. Yakuza 2/Yakuza Kiwami 2 The Florist moved to Millennium Tower's 50th floor due to him being subcontracted by the police and delegated Purgatory's management to Goro Majima. Later on, he helps Daigo Dojima and others find the locations of the bombs hidden by the Go-Ryu Clan. Yakuza 3 The Florist borrows West Park from Majima, who now owns the area to build Kamurocho Hills. Yakuza 4 When Taiga Saejima meets with The Florist in order to get information on the location of his former patriarch, Hideki Sasai, The Florist requests Saejima to win a match at the Coliseum and in return will give him the information. After Saejima refuses to kill his opponent, The Florist states that Saejima has passed the test and then gives him the information he needs. At some point, Takashi requests that The Florist tells him who his real father is and The Florist sends him a bouquet telling him his father is dead; Takashi, however, recognizes the flowers and makes the connection. Yakuza: Dead Souls The Florist helps Kiryu find DD and Nikaido hiding at the top of Millennium Tower, in exchange for help getting rid of the zombies trying to break into Purgatory, of which turned into a refuge for civilians from the outside zombies. Kurohyō: Ryū ga Gotoku Shinshō After glimpsing Naoki Toda somehow still alive, Tatsuya Ukyo seeks out the Florist for information, but is unable to pay his exorbitant fees. The Florist takes pity on him and explains the history of Dragon Heat and the internal feud between the Kuki and Nioka families, advising Tatsuya not to try winning ten consecutive matches if he wants to live. When Tatsuya returns, he gives him a photo of Chiaki Hyuga, telling him she has more information about the Kuki Family. Trivia * His name in the Japanese version is Sai no Hanaya, literally meaning "Florist of Sai". This is taken from "Sai no Kawara" (the Japanese name for Purgatory) and "Hanaya", the Japanese word for florist, a title earned from his way of providing information using cards attached to flower bouquets. ** The reason that he was given the name "Kage" (meaning shadow) in the western releases is likely the same reason that New Serena's Mariko was given a name; so that it would be easier to refer to the characters in conversation. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Allies Category:Yakuza Characters Category:Yakuza Kiwami Characters Category:Yakuza 2 Characters Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 Characters Category:Yakuza 3 Characters Category:Yakuza 4 Characters Category:Yakuza 5 Characters Category:Yakuza: Dead Souls Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Category:Ryu ga Gotoku Online Characters